Kaelyn's Bed
(house) |footer = Top floor of the ruined Bed and Breakfast }} Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast is a location in the Capital Wasteland. It has been badly damaged by fire and is used as a hangout by raiders in 2277. Layout The building is located on a hillside with a destroyed bridge in front of it to the north. It is southeast of the town of Arefu, north of the entrance to Vault 106, and southwest of Fordham Flash Memorial Field. Most of the floors and walls are damaged but are still relatively intact. There are two levels, with a ramp at the rear leading to the second floor due to the lack of stairs. The center of the bridge has completely collapsed, requiring any traveler using the road to detour off road and go around the ramps. Inhabitants Six raiders and a raider guard dog inhabit the location. Two of the raiders move about the building interior and another armed with a heavy weapon accompanied by a raider guard dog patrol its immediate vicinity. One raider guards the west end of the broken bridge north-east of the inn while the two others loiter below, in the wreckage of the broken section of the bridge. These inhabitants respawn every 72 hours. In addition, the number of hostile inhabitants may be augmented by a 'Type B' random encounter, the patrol route of which is centered on the east side of the bridge. Notable loot * On and beside the bed, some crafting items can be found: Two paint guns, one leather belt, one motorcycle gas tank, and one motorcycle handbrake. Notes * There is a trip wire trap at a hole in the wall next to the front door that causes a brahmin carcass to swing down and deal damage. * The mailbox is a proximity explosive trap that can be disarmed, and when rearmed, can be set as a proximity mine or a time bomb. * There is a 'Type B' random encounter location stretching from across the road near the east bridge ramp to near a sewer outlet to the east of the building. The encounter is set as soon as the player enters the area, but may not actually appear until the player revisits the location by fast-traveling. Because the random encounter location is within line-of-sight of the building's raider guards, a firefight often results. * The location is directly on the trade caravan route to and from Arefu. Lingering in the vicinity without taking out the raiders will lead to caravans being ambushed and most likely killed due to the raiders superior numbers and firepower. A caravan can actually appear at a spawn point within attack range of the house, resulting in an immediate skirmish when it enters the cell. * Using the "wait" function at the intersection to the west where the road turns north towards Arefu will spawn Brotherhood Outcast patrol units that will advance east toward the bridge. Appearances Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast appears only in Fallout 3. Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Hotels de:Kaelyn's Bed & Breakfast es:Pensión de Kaelyn ru:Пансион Кэйлин uk:Пансіон Кейлін zh:凯琳小旅店